New beginning
by Meeka Rust
Summary: baby twin one in the hands of the smurfs other hands of Gargamel and their both wizards


On one very cold winter day in the chill of a January afternoon Brainy went out with Clumsy to get firewood together. Then in one split second they heard a soft muffles scream a very odd one until brainy ran into a base of a tree and saw two "sights" he gasped he found a note he ran out to meet up with Clumsy.

Brainy what`s wrong you look like you smurfed a weird sight are you smurfy? Clumsy confused

Clumsy hear me now and hear me good smurf this paper back to Papa smurf as fast as possible undersmurf? Brainy flipping out

But…. What about? Clumsy STILL confused

Clumsy go I need to smurf here or problems might smurf-up and now, GO! Brainy flipping MORE out

Alright, alright don`t smurf my head off! Clumsy complained

When Clumsy went on his way one of the two little "sights" escaped out of the hole with a copy of that same note on his clothes because brainy took the wrong note from the wrong baby well he crawled his way few feet to Gargamel`s house and sooner or later Azrael found him on the door step covered in snow then Jason pulled the cat`s tail. Azrael scratched at the door Gargamel bust open the door to yell at the cat but surprised at what he REALLY found.

Azrael y-y-you found a baby? Gargamel shocked

Meow mow meow (hey, he found me understand wizard!) Azrael remarked

Well then, FLUFFY HOW DID HE GET HERE YOU FLEA INFESTED FURBALL! Gargamel slightly angry

Meow mow, mow (how am I supposed to know I found him this way) Azrael confessed

But then wait…. Is that a note on his shoulder? Gargamel inquisitive

Meow, meow (yeah, stupid) Azrael jokily mocked

Gargamel glared at the cat he thought it was time to go inside then Gargamel read note

_Dear Papa Smurf,_

_I`m an old friend of yours you might vaguely know I hope you still remember me I have some important news. I am not able to take care of my two baby twins my husband did some utterly regrettable things and we have no money and no ability to take care of our children. I now turn to you to help take care of my daughter Beth and son Jason. I know you from when I was a child many decades ago you taught me magic and lessons about nature, respect, and most important one of all magic. Remember how I was from a long line of famous wizards so are my children very powerful and taught by the wrong hands very dangerous. I just hope you can teach them great things maybe I can be back in their lives but I won`t really count on it. So best not to really tell them much about me also has a pair of amulets so they can possibly fit in the village remember that was a trick you taught me. I have to send them now good luck with them let`s say I'm in more trouble then you will believe._

_Sincerely,_

_Silvia Whether_

Gargamel eyes widen but this huge sudden surprise now knowing what this baby just had to go thought just hope it wasn't outside for too long.

Huh… your name is Jason and from a long line of powerful wizards Gargamel questioning Jason

Well I'll take you inside looks like you're stuck with me Gargamel joked then took his new proclaimed son inside

While at the smurf village Papa smurf read the letter then explained everything but Clumsy was still a little confused. Brainy waiting thought to check on the two then surprised to see only a single sleeping baby. Brainy walked in for a closer look then he realized he must have left when he was talking to Clumsy he bit his bottom lip. Then he stayed closer to the baby girl not wanting for her to leave, then she yarned and stretched Brainy grinned.

Well at least when Papa smurf smurfs you won`t have to have to be scared awake Brainy joked

Brainy where are you are you nearby? Papa smurf called

Yes, yes I am over here Brainy replied waving his arms

Oh you have the amulets? Papa smurf questioned

A-a-a-amulets? Brainy responded back blushing

You didn't smurf the letter did you? Papa smurf confronted

Oh the letter I smurfed Clumsy on his way to smurf it to you It I saw your name and then I smurfed clumsy on his way did he lose it? Brainy asked

No Clumsy by the way can you help by smurfing in the tree hole for two sparkling necklaces and keep quiet Papa warned

Alright Clumsy assured

Don`t worry the child is awake Brainy pointed

Wait child as in one? Papa smurf confronted

Ha, ha, ha about that I think one of the two must umm… had smurfed Brainy admitted

WHAT BRAINY DO YOU KNOW WHAT TROUBLE YOU SMURFED!Papa smurf full of furry

No what smurf down Papa smurf please Brainy scared

Where did the baby smurf? Papa faking a calm voice

Towards Gargamel house he can`t be that far brainy assumed (but was wrong)

Ugh…. I`ll deal with you later Papa smurf said annoyed

Then soon Papa meets up with Clumsy inside the tree Vanity soon finds the amulet puts it on Beth and activates it to shrink. Then she came from human size to smurf size fast she sat in the middle of the tree crying scared not understanding what just had happen. Clumsy sadden went over and picked her up cradled her in his arms and softly rocked her and smiled. Beth felt so warm and safe she fell asleep clumsy rubbed her cheek. Clumsy carried Beth home tried his best not to trip on anything and almost worked he dropped her but luckily brainy caught her and took her the rest of the way home. but when midair she woke up and laughed then fell in Brainy`s arms she kept attacking him Clumsy thinks she doesn't like Brainy. When the three went into the village Clumsy took Beth then took her to Handy`s workshop so he can make her a few things cradle, playpen, high chair, and toys Handy said yes rubbed Beth`s head and went to work. While the wait Clumsy fed her a bottle of milk and then played peek-boo where`s Clumsy?, and funny faces then Beth cried so Clumsy held her

Awww what`s wrong you don`t like games? Clumsy questioned

Waa! Beth just sat and cried

Wait what`s That smell? Eww Clumsy disgusted

But... but have no dity`s what can I do? Clumsy upset

WAAA! Beth cries more intensified

Clumsy went to his closet with a pair of scissors and cut up his clothes to use what`s on hand

Here… here I hope this works Clumsy caring

Ewww Clumsy opening Beth`s old diaper

Clumsy changed her diaper disgusted and feel noshes he hears a knock on his door. Beth is now changed so he saw no problem with letting the smurf in.

You can come in here Clumsy chirped

I just heard crying and I wanted to know what wrong Hefty replied

Oh it`s fine Beth`s dity needed to be changed Clumsy proud of his smelly task

Where did she come from? Hefty shocked

While Clumsy let Hefty play with Beth while he explains the whole story Jason is causing early trouble.

Jason no….no don`t touch that potion Gargamel frantic

Gargamel starts running around the house, putting away inside many boxes high up.

Jason no… no don`t you dare throw that at Azrael! Gargamel mad

Bah… bah gab? Jason is starting to babble

Then Jason stops in under the table with Azrael sleeping watching his tale moving like a lovely dance then grabs for it and pulls real hard

RAAAAAAAA! (Owe you little menace!) Azrael screams

JASON WHERE ARE YOU! Gargamel furious

Gurgle bah gab Jason just babbles his response

There you are time for bed now you scared Azrael! Gargamel annoyed grabbing at Jason

Dah-dah Jayson smiled hugging Gargamel

D-d-did you try to say dad? Gargamel shocked

Gargamel hugged Jason gently and cried a tear realizing what his son tried to do. He never felt this way about anyone Gargamel rubbed his back and put Jason to bed.


End file.
